


SKE48 Maju terus gan

by Fiony



Category: JKT48
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiony/pseuds/Fiony
Summary: Betapa hebatnya mereka ya





	SKE48 Maju terus gan

NMB48 akan menggelar show Team N dan show Team M khusus untuk pengunjung dari luar jepang [Dofflzla](https://dofflzla.blogspot.com) pada 27 Januari 2020 SKE48 akan mengadakan event rilis single "Soyutoko aru yo ne?" di 2 tempat dalam waktu bersamaan pada 15 Januari 2020, yaitu di Zepp Nagoya dan SKE48 Theater.

Member yang akan tampil di [Zarumisme](https://zarumisme.blogspot.com) Zepp Nagoya adalah member senbatsu + Jurina. Sedangkan member lainnya akan tampil di teater. Keyakizaka46 menjadi artis yang paling sibuk di akhir tahun, tampil 8 kali di acara off air maupun on air, dan paling sibuk di acara on air sebanyak 6 kali tampil.

Di kategori artis wanita, Keyakizaka46 (8 kali) diikuti Nogizaka46 dan AKB48 (6 kali) serta Hinatazaka46 (5 kali) Bluray & DVD BOX drama "Ossan's Love ~ in the sky" yang ikut dibintangi Kizaki Yuria, akan rilis pada 15 April 2020 Gen 2 AKB48 Team TP Miyada Ruka Weng Dao-shun Wu Chi-hui Yuan Ji-zhu Lin Ting-li Jou Jia-an Wu Wan-ling Lin Jia-ni 

Pendaftaran layanan mobame [Source](https://chirpstory.com/li/453934) member gen 2 STU48 dimulai tanggal 24 Desember dan pengiriman pertama dimulai tanggal 25 Desember What are Perfume's best tracks? With their popularity on the rise in the USA, Billboard has released its Top 20, with comments from producer Yasutaka Nakata and the girls. When [Sediakala](http://predriik.hatenadiary.com/entry/2018/01/06/224446) Even if you don't agree with the list it certainly reminds you of some classics.


End file.
